Heroine of Saiyans
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: We all know the story of Goku and his sons, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he and Chi-Chi had a daughter? She's the twin of Gohan, younger than him by a few seconds. Read and enjoy how their sibling rivalry is taken to new heights when facing enemies like the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell and Majin Bū. Like Gohan she has a hidden power too, but it isn't losing emotions...
1. Birthdays

Chi-Chi could feel the contractions ripping through her body in the most unpleasant ways imaginable. Her back and lower stomach throbbed in agony. In her mind having twins equals double the pain. She's just glad she has her husband, Goku, to squeeze the life out of his hand during this process. The thought of potentially breaking his hand occurred to her considering her fierce grip, but the agony down below put those thoughts all aside.

Chi-Chi can't have the traditional birth, do to one of her children's head isn't facing down like it's supposed to. As you all know, a baby cannot come into the world feet first. So, the painful screams is not from vaginal birthing process, it's from the doctor performing a C-section on the woman. The doctor brought out the first newborn baby and gave him to the grandfather, the Ox-King, seeing as the father and the mother are currently occupied.

"Here you go," the doctor smiled before retrieving the other one.

The Ox-king looked at his precious grandson for the first time as the baby cried. The nurse waited patiently before needing to take the baby to make sure he's healthy and to wash him of the fluids...

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi finally had the next baby taken out of her swollen belly. The doctor quickly stitched her up as the other nurse in the room handed the other baby to the mother and, the father leaned in close to his child. The both of them looked at the child in a bit of surprise. This was not what they were expecting as their son was brought into Goku's arms after the nurse checked out the baby.

The doctor spoke before either of them could voice what they're surprised about, "It seems both of your children are healthy, but they have tails..."

"That's considered normal," the Ox-King said with a light chuckle, "They get it from their father."

During this little discussion Chi-Chi and Goku were talking about something else...

"So, one is a girl. I wasn't expecting that," Goku said with a small laugh, just happy that he has two healthy children.

"This makes things difficult, now," Chi-Chi said with a frustrated sigh, though the sight of her newborn children curved her infamous temper as she rocked her lightly, "We planned the names for two boys. I guess Goten is out of the picture now."

The nurse came over to take her daughter away to wash her and check if she's healthy. Goku was too busy playing with Gohan and checking out his tail to really fret over this small hindrance. However, the Ox-King had helpful suggestions for his tired and stressed out daughter.

"Well, since you've named your son, Gohan, after Goku's grandfather why not name her after your grandmother, Chi-Chi?"

"Chika?" The woman questioned out loud testing it to hear how it sounds on her tongue.

"I like it," Goku smiled as Chi-Chi gestured for him to give her his son.

A thousand flowers, huh? That's a name... Chi-Chi nodded holding Gohan just as her daughter was given to her husband.

"Chika, it is," she smiled at her family.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Now, don't you look beautiful?" Chi-Chi said looking at her four-year old daughter in her new dress.

Chika fidgeted in her new Cheongsam, stereotypical Chinese dress, she preferred something not so constricting. Unfortunately, in her four-year old state of mind, she didn't know how to express this without awakening her mother's terrifying temper, so she just kept silent for fear of being yelled at. She tugged at it in places trying to make it more comfortable as Chi-Chi fixed her hair from behind. Of course, the woman noticed.

An exaggerated and frustrated sigh left the temperamental woman's lips, "Don't tell me it doesn't fit! I just spent good money on it!"

"No, Mama. It fits," she said ceasing her fidgeting and futile attempts at making the material that's rubbing her wrong more comfortable.

Chi-Chi was satisfied with the answer as she continued to put her daughter's silky black hair into a bun. She's always wanted a daughter, in fact in her younger days when she used to ponder about her perfect family, she wanted a girl first with her dream man and next a boy... Fortunately for her she got a boy and a girl for her first children and she couldn't be more happy, everything is going her way so far.

"Now," Chi-Chi said as she finished up by putting in the last bobby-pin, "go study with your brother until it's dinner time and we'll serve the cake."

About the cake, it's Gohan and Chika's birthday today. They have just turned four and it's a special occasion for their family. The twins couldn't wait for cake and a few presents. Unfortunately for them, they have to study... their strict mother is quite firm about them not getting behind on their studies. She has big plans for her children.

Speaking of studying, Chika hates studying, what four-year old wouldn't? She and her brother study for hours and hours, forced by their mother. The only aspect she likes is that she occasionally gets to read books she actually likes from time to time, like children stories that are classic, easy and enjoyable such as _The_ _Boy_ _Who_ _Cried_ _Wolf, Red Ridding Hood, _and many more.

She hopped off of the seat walking away toward the Playroom where her and her brother have two desks appropriate for their size. She shut the door behind her, so her conversation with her brother wouldn't be overheard as her mother cooked dinner.

"It's our birthday," Chika whined sitting across from her brother and scratching at her irritating clothing, "can't Mama give us a break?"

Gohan looked up from his simple equations Chi-Chi gave him, agreeing with a simple nod. Gohan looked back down as his mother peaked through the glass on the door making sure her children aren't slacking off one bit. Chika quickly picked up a book skimming over the words, not really reading. The twins stayed silent for a moment before Chika voiced her thoughts, she's always spoken her mind to her brother knowing he won't yell at her if she says something he doesn't like, he may cry but he won't yell.

"I want to go outside and play with Dad. We always have fun with Dad," she said bluntly.

Chika's always been a Daddy's girl much to her mother's extreme dislike. Chi-Chi has, like it was stated before, always wanted a daughter... One to dress in pretty clothing, do her hair, and one day do her make-up (much like that of a doll) and let's not forget she wants to make her study and become so smart that will make her brain throb and become full. The last wish, she wants for her son as well...

Although her first wishes for her daughter, the ones that resemble what you do for dolls, aren't coming true; though, that doesn't stop her from continuously trying. Chika loves to go out and play in the dirt, specifically making moonpies and carrying her father's tools around that help around the house for him. It breaks poor Chi-Chi's heart. Especially when Chika was an infant and Goku went out to chop wood or something of the sort Chika would scream and cry until her Daddy would come home and fall asleep in his arms after he tossed her into the air and rocked her a bit.

"Mama will get angry, Chika," Gohan said softly wondering if his sister will get him in trouble again, "We can't."

"I know," she sighed searching for something better to read instead of a book solely based on math and after a pregnant pause she said, "Happy Birthday, brother."

"Happy birthday to you too," he smiled about the happy birthday and appreciated that his little sister isn't going to get him into trouble this time for the sake of the birthday they share.

* * *

xXx

* * *

The parents began to sing happy birthday to their twins happily while the two children smiled with such elation. A fairly large cake is put in front of them on top of the table. Chi-Chi made it big knowing her husband and children's appetites. After the song was over the family cheered and the twins blew out their candles getting in one try since there are two of them doing the job.

"Make a wish," the mother said after the candles were blown out.

The twins closed their eyes really tight and made their wishes. Goku picked up and placed his gifts for his son and daughter on the table. Chi-Chi did the same. The children immediately opened their presents. Each had different gifts, obviously, so their reactions were different.

Chika opened up the one from her Dad first. She got an orange strip of cloth and didn't understand what it was, so her expression turned to one of confusion at the sight. Gohan looked at his present in confusion as well, he's given the Dragon Ball that the man he's named after possessed.

"What is this, Dad?" Chika asked looking at it in confusion as she stroked the soft material.

"It's a head band," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's a strip from my gi. I washed it of course."

Her face immediately lit up with realization and gratitude, "Thank you, Daddy!"

It was Gohan's turn to ask what his gift is and his father answered fixing it on top of his small hat; Gohan thanked him for the gift. Simultaneously Chi-Chi tied a small bow around her daughter's bun with the orange cloth.

Next is Chi-Chi's gift. The woman got them calculators in the same type of box. The twins simply blinked at the identical presents at first and Chi-Chi had a giant smile on her face waiting for the thank you and her children to use them.

"Thank you, Mama," they both said bowing their heads and with a smile in unison.

Chi-Chi simply smiled wider while clapping her hands with vigor, "That's so cute! Isn't it, Goku?"

Goku nodded watching his children with elation and glad it's been a good birthday for his children. There is one thing both twins silently agreed upon: their Dad's presents are better and much more interesting.

* * *

xXx

* * *

The twins have the same bedroom, still since originally they were expecting one child first. Goku is still building the add-on room for his daughter so it wouldn't be awkward when they hit their teen years. Eventually, it'll be built.

Chika and Gohan sat in their beds that are on opposite sides of the room. Chika touched the Dragon Ball messing with it, kind of jealous of his gift knowing it's really special especially to her Dad. She wondered why her brother got the _really _extraordinary present. Gohan noticed her playing with it, rolling it around on her soft bed.

"What are you doing, Chi?" Gohan asked using his nickname for his sister.

"Playing with your gift. Is that okay?" She asked ready to put it back not feeling like usual.

"No, it's fine," he said reading his book about insects before going to bed.

She looked at the red four stars on the orange ball. The way her Dad explained it made it sound so important and the fact that her brother was named after someone very special too. She's named after someone important too on her mother's side, but she wants to feel super important to her Dad too though. She doesn't feel the cloth she got from a strip from her Dad's old gi isn't special particularly... just something used and thought up on the spot.

Chika placed the Dragon Ball on the beside table curling up with her stuffed bunny rabbit. She longed for the things and special affection that her twin gets from her father and she doesn't (that's how she feels in the situation). She also wished for her mother to let her play in the dirt, climb trees and run around the forest they live in more often than what she does usually. Also, she wished to play with her big brother as well in the dirt. If only that stupid ball could grant wishes...


	2. Invasion and Hostage Situations

Glimpses of scary images flashed before the young girl's eyes as she slept. She began to toss and turn in her small bed making noises to express her fear. They were images of what a typical four year old would be afraid of: giant radioactive spiders, killer wolves, and trees falling on top of you in your sleep. She awoke with a start looking over at her brother with a slight sheen of sweat, Gohan is fast asleep.

Chika got up, her little feet padded against the wooden floor boards as she creaked the door open of her parents' room softly. Her parents didn't awake thankfully much to Chika's fortune. All she wants to do is snuggle up between her Daddy and her Mommy without any fuss. She did, however, Goku woke looking at his daughter at first thinking she's an intruder, but noticed her frightened expression and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing, Chika?" He yawned sleepily pulling the covers back over his family.

"I had a nightmare, Daddy," she said curling up to him much like a puppy.

"It's alright," he said patting her head and pulling her close to him while smiling, "There's nothing to fear."

She quickly fell asleep again happily in her Daddy's arms. Her mother, Chi-Chi, who was facing the wall smiled happily at the cuteness between them...

* * *

xXx

* * *

Chika and Gohan played in the forest against Chi-Chi's better judgement. Gohan had a guilty and skiddish look on his face, his eyes darted around the forest in search if their mother would make an appearance. He didn't like his twin egging him on to do things his very strict mother hates. Chika payed no attention to his nervousness and fear she wanted to play near the creek.

"Don't be a baby, Gohan," she said, "I know you'd rather do this than study."

"We're going to get caught," the older of the twins protested.

"You're such a goodie two shoes," she said skipping rocks and handing him a hand full of pebbles too.

"Fine," he said throwing some that easily sunk.

"See, now we're having fun," she smiled playfully.

They continued to throw rocks in the creek watching them sink. Chika actually found this somewhat fun and unfortunately Gohan didn't enjoy it as much as his sister. She then sat down in front of the creek, taking her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water. Her brother did the same preparing to talk with his twin.

"What's wrong, Chi?" He asked.

"Nothing," she lied sticking her head up high and kicking the water up and splashing it around.

"Liar!" Gohan exclaimed in an equally as childish way flicking her shoulder and continued until she gave in.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She cried out thumping his hat off of his head in revenge.

He scowled putting his hat back on looking at his sister a bit miffed, "Spit it out."

"Fine," she pouted slightly laying back against the grass, "Why do you get to have the really special gift and I don't?"

"Yours is too," Gohan mumbled softly.

"Why are you so special to Dad?" She continued to whine slightly.

"You're special too," Gohan said softly trying to reason with his high-strung sister, "Dad wouldn't comfort you when you have nightmares if he didn't. He loves both of us."

Chika sighed softly not wanting to give in to her twin's simple logic or talk about it anymore; she just wants to relax. She's still using the strip of Goku's gi as a bow for her bun.

"Gohan! Chika!" Their father called out flying on Kintoun.

Both of his children looked up at their Dad quickly getting on their shoes again knowing their going to fly now, they've done this before. It's not a big surprise. They climbed into their Dad's arms.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Chika asked.

"It's time we meet my friends," he answered.

She simply clung to her Dad, stuffing down her nervousness. Gohan did the same. Soon enough through the fluffy white clouds and ocean below them they came to a tiny island. The white house was labeled: Kame. As soon as they landed three people ran out of the house. Goku still held his children as he greeted his friends.

"Yo!" Goku said.

"Son-kun!" The blue haired woman said.

"Goku!" The bald one exclaimed.

"Huh? What's up with the children?" The old pervert said.

"Did you start baby sitting?" Krillin asked.

"These are my kids."

All of them had shocked expression adorning their faces. Goku simply smiled and set his children down on the ground in front of him.

"Say what?!" Bulma screamed.

"You two are Goku's?" Krillin said with equal shock.

"Yeah, that's right. Say hi you two," Goku said.

"Good afternoon," Gohan said softly.

"Hello," Chika said with a small smile.

"Uh, hello to you two," Bulma said bowing along with the others.

"His name is Son Gohan and her name is Son Chika," Goku said proudly.

"Son Gohan? So, you've named him after your late grandpa?" Roushi asked, "And you named get after your little girl after Chi-Chi's grandmother?"

"Yep!"

"Still, this is a surprise! I-I mean... you... Son Goku with twins," Roushi said.

"Gohan-kun and Chika-chan, how old are you two?" Bulma asked squatting down in front of the two.

"We're four years old," they both answered clinging to their Dad.

"Wow, they've got good manners considering these are your kids," Bulma continued.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi is pretty fussy about that," Goku said.

"Tails?" Bulma continued to question.

"Yeah! Ha Ha! Just like I had before, right?" Goku said good-naturedly.

Bulma got back up when she finished examining the children of her longtime friend. Now, she has a new fear from these tails.

"Um, Son-kun...? Is he ever sort of occasionally odd?" Bulma asked beating around the bush.

"Oh..., that's right!" Krillin said coming to the same conclusion.

"Odd?" Goku questioned getting a little offended.

"Do they ever change during a full moon?" Roushi asked directly.

"Full moon? Nah, we go to bed pretty early at our place. Why?"

"It's nothing! It's nothing! Never mind!" Roushi said hastily.

"S-say Goku is Gohan... strong like you too?" Krillin asked.

"About that... I know he's got in him and so does Chika, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train either one of 'em!"

"Chika too?" Krillin said looking at the little girl questioning it, "That's such a waste, isn't it? Not to train them."

"Ain't it. Chi-Chi says martial arts are a waste now that the world is peaceful. She wants them to study. Hmph!"

Roushi simply chuckled at that response about Chi-Chi. Then they discussed the hat about Gohan's special hat until Goku felt something that alarmed him.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"What's the matter Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Something is coming... something strong," he responded.

"What is it?" Krillin questioned looking up curiously.

"It better not be Yamucha!" Bulma said testily.

Chika simply clung to her Dad's leg harder for fear of what's coming here. She wanted her Daddy to protect her... and so did Gohan. Then a large man who looks like their Dad in a familial way. The children clung tighter to their father.

"So, we finally meet, you've grown, huh? I still recognize you at first sight, Kakarot. You look just like your father."

The two students of Roushi looked at the man in confusion. This didn't help out much with the strange news.

"Kakarot, what's with the condition of this planet? You were supposed to exterminate this species! What game are you playing at?" Raditz demanded.

"Look, just go back to where you came from and leave us alone. We don't need drunks like you?" Krillin said bravely going up to him.

Raditz's tail simply flicked him away across the jaw into the lower part of the house. Everyone stared in shock at the action.

"Krillin!" Goku cried.

"A tail?!" Someone exclaimed.

"You've got a tail! A trail like I used to have!" Goku said looking shocked.

"Heh Heh! Looks like you finally figured out who I am."

"What do you mean? Who are you...?"

"Impossible! You could have never forgotten me or our mission! Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you take a blow to the head?!" Raditz demanded.

"My name ain't that funny Kaka- whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!"

"Well did you?" Answer me now!" Raditz said getting fed up.

"Okay, it's true I've got a scar. Maybe I did hit my head once, but I was a too little to remember!" Goku said grasping his scar.

"Damn you, but that wouldn't explain it."

"Explain what?! What the heck are you talking about?"

Roushi explained about his past to the group saying that Son Gohan, the original, had found a baby in the woods and was very violent. He was until he hit his head in a ravine and became sweet and less vicious. That baby was Goku.

The twins now clung to Bulma's legs in fear, except for Chika who didn't let go of her Dad's leg. She felt safer with her Dad then with a woman she just met today.

"Answer me! Who are you? What do you want?" Goku demanded.

"You're people need you back Kakarot," Raditz said, "You and I are the same! You are no Earthling! You were born on planet Vegeta! You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe! I am your older brother Raditz!"

"What's Goku doing on Earth if he's an alien?!" Krillin asked.

Raditz explained why they exterminated planets and what they do with them. They sell them to alien races without good environmental planets since the Saiyans are a warrior race. Also, the babies were sent to weaker planets and with their transformations into giant apes it's not that hard to destroy. Thankfully Goku hit his head and lost his tail.

"Enough! It doesn't matter if I'm some whatever-you-call-it guy from another planet or you're my big brother! Anyone like that is a low life! I'm Son Goku! Now get the hell off my planet!"

Chika clung tighter her father's calf, "Daddy, I'm scared. Beat him up."

"So, you have two children," Raditz said with a sadistic smirk.

"They're not _his _children," Bulma said hastily.

"No use denying it the tails give them away. Since Kakarot their father won't listen to reason I guess I'll have to borrow them."

Goku gestured his daughter to move behind him to go near Bulma, "Take one more step and I'll kill you!"

Raditz simply kneed him in the gut leaving him on the ground to cry out in pain. Chika and Gohan attempted to run over to their father.

"Dad!" Chika cried out.

Unfortunately Raditz got what he wanted and took the children by the collars of their clothing. They tried desperately to get out of his grasp. Gohan and Chika began to cry loudly.

"Kakarot, I'll be taking your children. If you want them returned alive do as your big brother says. I'm giving you one day to think about it. Let's make it simple. By this time tomorrow you'll kill one hundred of this planet's people and pile their bodies on this island and don't think I won't count. I'll be looking forward to it. These are my niece and nephews after all I don't want to kill them if possible."

"You coward! How could you use children like that?" Krillin demanded.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Radditz had the two crying children by the cuff of their clothing. Gohan was wailing loudly with tears flying from his face as he thrashed, however Chika is crying silently by now, too scared and shocked to really do anything in her uncle's grasp.

"Stop crying both of you, the blood of the Saiyans runs through you! You'll stay in here," he said tossing them into the device he used to come to Earth.

The twins clung to each other in fear as Piccolo and Goku fought the new threat on Earth. The little girl wished for her Daddy to get her out of the stuffy and cramped pod. Her brother on the other hand was too busy screaming his little head off wanting more than anything to escape.

"Daddy's here, Chika and Gohan! Hold on, Daddy's going to rescue you two right away!"

The rest of the words were muffled from the sound little pod they're in and Chika had hope reminisce all throughout her body at the idea of her father here to rescue her. She still, of course, had intense fear coursing throughout her being. The twins continued to witness their father get beaten down, stomped on by their uncle. Chika looked over at her brother who was shaking with each and every blow to their father's chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder wanting him to relax for fear of what will happen.

The fury overwhelmed Gohan and the space pod exploded to pieces, so Chika covered her face as the rubble came after her. She has never seen her brother so angry before. Well, there hasn't really ever been a situation where that it would call for it. She watched her brother nail their uncle in the gut with his tiny head. Chika just stared in shock at her brother's strange outburst and attack.

Chika got up on shaky legs, watching Radditz smack away her little brother, the four-year old laid unconscious. Her eyes wavered with emotion at seeing her twin and her best friend broken on the ground. She rushed over there, not knowing what to do, but not caring at the same time. Radditz saw this as an oppurtunity to attack his niece while she was worried about her brother.

The little girl's eyes widened in fear and she wanted more than anything to beat up Radditz for what he did. She avoided his punch and went straight for his arm and biting hard since she had nothing else to do. She felt her jaw ache as she put all of her strength into chomping down on his arm. Radditz made a sound of pain much like a howl at her fierce bite.

"You little whelp!" He cursed and then began punching her head repeatedly trying to get her off of hSee seeing as prying wouldn't do the trick.

Despite the obvious pain it caused her she refused to relinquish biting her uncle no matter how much it hurt as he continued to punch her head. She tasted blood and tears in her mouth. Her vision began to waver, not caring at all about herself and only about her brother and father; she's desperate.

Goku watched his daughter have this happen to her and got up feeling rage at his brother doing that to her. He grabbed hold of Radditz pulling him off of his little girl and said daughter collapsed to the ground next to Gohan. Her head was covered in bruises, one of her eyes were closed up on the side she was repeatedly hit on the head, and her mouth was full of blood that wasn't hers. She didn't want to die, but deep down she _knew _she was going to, her vision was almost all black and very fuzzy. She repeated this over and over in her head:

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die!_

_I don't want to DIE!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Then like a crack of a whip she felt this overwhelming heat envelope her body causing the horrible agony running throughout her entire body to lessen slowly. The color surrounding her was a vibrant yellow. Piccolo took notice to this looking at the strange occurrences from both children as he built up his ki for his next attack.

Chika didn't understand this sensation or what was happening, but she placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder having this compelling feeling lead her to do it. Gohan's chest— the place where he was struck— began to heal very slowly along with Chika's injuries.

Gohan witnessed his father getting nearly killed, Chika didn't since she's face down against the grass. The anger was taken to new heights as he rammed his head against Radditz's abdomen once again when he wasn't paying attention. Chika could now crawl slowly again as he merely smacked away his nephew again. The vibrant yellow was long gone now but she felt she had to do something. She collapsed beside Bulma and her brother, so Bulma held both of the twins.

"It's alright," Bulma said to Goku, "Both of them are relatively okay. Gohan is just knocked out."

"I'm glad... You won't get yelled at by Chi-Chi," Goku said, "Kuririn dying sucks... don't do it."

"Don't talk like that we'll bring you back," Kuririn said.

"Heh, thanks," Goku said weakly before vanishing.

Chika didn't hear much after that, particularly not caring since her father died. White hot tears slipped down her face slowly as she silently cried. Eventually she heard something that perked up her ears.

"I'll be taking those twins," Piccolo said.

"What?!" Everyone except the twins demanded.

"What are you going to do? Oh, I know! You're going to eat them," Kuririn said stupidly.

"I am not! Those two will become a powerful asset once they've trained. She will be focusing on healing and his will be power, we'll need their powers when the two Saiyans come here within the year. Only _I _can train them properly."

He grabbed both children and took off into the air. He landed out in the middle of the forest and a small pond.

"Time to wake up," Piccolo said holding his him by the scruff of his shirt and dropped him into the water.

Gohan scrambled to the surface getting out looking upset. Chika began to squirm in Piccolo's strong grip.

"We have to talk," Piccolo said.

Gohan began to freak out and Piccolo's patience ran out. He threw him to the ground after he picked him up again.

"Silence! Or I'll slit your throat!"

Gohan whimpered and sniffled quietly.

"Now listen you two, your father is dead! He gave his life to save you from that kidnapper!"

Tears began to slip down Chika's cheeks as a few sobs left her lips, Gohan did the same.

"Don't you two start again! You've heard about the Dragon Balls, haven't you? Goku's friends will gather them and he will eventually be brought back to life. His death is not a problem. We defeated your kidnapper but two others even more powerful than they are on their way here. Even when Goku comes back to life, he and I alone will have no chance! We need both of your powers. You two must learn to use that power and join us in protecting the Earth."

"I want to go home," Chika whined.

"You two have powers that haven't ever been used! The training of Piccolo will bring it out, so shut up."

"I can't fight," Gohan said reasonably.

Piccolo smirked, picked him up and tossed over to another mountain, "Die if you can't prove it!"

Chika and Gohan screamed in fear. Gohan destroyed the rock to little bits and pieces when he feared for his life. Chika squirmed even more in the grasp of Piccolo as there was a scar left on the face of the Earth, she knew she couldn't do that if Piccolo decided toss her too.

"Stop squirming!" Piccolo said forcefully, intimidating the young girl into being still.

Gohan laid on his back scared of what he just did and Piccolo just continued on with his plan.

"You see your power? Now strip off that jacket," he said and Gohan did as he said, "I'm going to leave you here for six months alone and if you try to leave here you will die in the desert trying. Your little sister on the other hand will be doing something a little different and after six months you will join her."

"No! Please don't leave me!" Gohan cried out.

Chika began to kick and scream when trying to escape as Piccolo flew off to a different location, her struggling made no difference to him. She couldn't possibly escape his grip, but she kept trying to anyway. They landed in a grassy clearing with a good few trees dropping her down without caring if she's okay.

"Get up," Piccolo said crossing his arms in his usual stance.

She got up on shaky legs not wanting to be thrown like her brother that she already missed. She also was scared about what kind of training Piccolo thought up...


	3. Twin Training

"Do you know why you're training in a different way than your brother?" Piccolo asked.

"No."

He let out a slightly stressed sigh, "You can heal. You can't do it on will and only for short amounts of time which is far less useful, so I'm going to have to train you like a healer not a fighter at first. Do you know why offensive power comes second for a healer?"

Chika tried at guessing the answer with uncertainty in her voice not wanting to upset him, "A healer is supposed to be focused on healing other people and it doesn't matter if they can fight or not."

"Wrong!" He exclaimed, frightening her slightly, "A healer is supposed to dodge attacks at all costs. The healer must never get hit by the enemy."

"Why is that?" She asked softly and curiously.

"Who's going to heal the fighters if the healer dies?"

Chika just stared at the Namek not sure what to do and not wanting to do anything except take a bath and go to bed like usual in her comfy home.

"Now, I'm going to come at you full force," Piccolo said as if this was casual, "so you can practice dodging all of my attacks and in the meantime the injuries I will give you will bring out that healing power of yours so you can heal on will."

"N-no, Piccolo-san," she said weakly, "I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want and neither does the world you're going to help protect. If you're anything like your father you'd show your own unique determination instead of whining like a brat!"

Piccolo blasted a long thick cylinder of yellow ki at Chika right in front of her. Chika screamed softly jumping out-of-the-way. Unfortunately, large chunks of rock and dirt got in her face, so she blocked her face with her hands and closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" Piccolo exclaimed punching her in the stomach and sending her flying backwards.

The tree her back landed against broke in half against the force. Chika landed face down and tried to deal with the agony erupting in her body, centered at her abdomen. She placed shaky hands on the ground attempting to at least get into a crouching position.

"Why would you close your eyes when the enemy is right in front of you?!" Piccolo demanded, "The healer is supposed to heal the wounded. How the hell are you supposed to heal the wounded with your eyes closed?!"

The answer to his rhetorical question is simple: when rocks get in your face, you cover your face and close your eyes. Chika felt like dying in this particular instant because of the pain in her stomach and the more to come. It would be easier, but the image of her Dad's face showed up in her mind and he looked _very _disappointed. She wanted Goku to be proud of her and not disappointed.

"If you don't get yourself together than just die here," Piccolo continued on after a short pause, "Are you just going to die?"

_No, _she thought. Chika wanted more than anything to survive and make her Daddy proud when he comes back to life. She got up on shaky legs and clutched her stomach.

"I swear on the pain of my abdomen, I will never give up! That is _my_ will!" Chika shouted as coherently as she could.

"Good. You watch before, during and after the attack. If you have any kind of brains you probably know this: each martial artist has a dominant leg or arm, they also have a tick or habit when fighting and it will reveal battle patterns. Upper class fighters train to try and eliminate this, but it's something that can't be fully eliminated. You must find these as quickly as possible because it will greatly help your ability to dodge. So, I'm going to come at you again!"

Another ki blast was aimed at her and she did her best to dodge, but she just couldn't move because of the pain in her abdomen and her painstaking fear of the energy. Chika's skin became crisp-like after she collapsed again when three more attacks of ki hit her straight on.

Piccolo continued to wait with his green arms crossed wondering if his pupil will stand again. He wanted to know if her earlier words held any conviction. Apparently they did because she stood up clutching her arm and stomach and panting heavily in pain.

A sadistic smirk formed on his lips as he looked at the little girl, "I'm going to repeatedly come at you until you learn to dodge all my attack and heal those burns... otherwise you don't get to eat."

Her stomach growled in protest at that notion. Right now, she could faint from pain, exhaustion and starvation. Her lower lip began to tremble as the pain began to be too much. It worsened, especially when Piccolo shot her with another ki blast. She fell and couldn't get back up. She began to whimper when she attempted to get back up again, but fell back on her belly with a loud thump.

"I guess you're not eating tonight," Piccolo smirked flying off into the air to go check up on Gohan.

Chika refused to give up, she swore on it. She tried to recreate that moment when both her and her brother's lives were in danger and she healed them. She concentrated _really _really hard.

"Hah," she began, rising in volume.

She was beginning to to feel the effects of healing in her injuries, but as soon she got it going she lost it... it just disappeared and her ki dropped nearly to zero, so she was knocked unconscious.

Piccolo caught a glimpse of that, not actually checking up on Gohan yet because he wanted to see if she could actually do something under the fear of him leaving her to starve during the night. He was disappointed and questioning if this was a waste of time and should use different methods to get Chika to bring out her powers, like either bringing her mother or brother out here and torture them to get it out of her. Piccolo wanted her to heal others and do it at will at all costs.

Strangely enough, seeing her collapse for the final time before passing out struck something—albeit really small— in his heart. He pulled out the food he was gonna give to her if she healed herself. He set it beside her, took off before he could change his mind and _actually _go check on Gohan.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Chika stood in front of her master at the other side of the clearing since this was another day of training. Today was actually the six month mark, unknown to her. How could she keep up with the date? To Piccolo, this was the day to test his pupils to see if they're ready for the next training method.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked, not really caring if she's ready or not.

"Yes!"

His eyes shot out ki blasts at her, actually with the intent to kill. Chika dodged swiftly by doing a cart-wheel to the side and began to advance toward Piccolo by running at a decent pace. Piccolo shot another ki blast at her that was long and cylinder shaped. She merely leaped into the air doing a flip and landing on her feet. She paused catching her balance and continued to run toward her trainer.

Piccolo was beginning to smirk about Chika's tremendous growth in avoiding his ki blasts. His ki attacks simply grew in power at each blast, testing his student by levels. She simply dodged and advanced without any trouble and kept a straight a face during all of her actions, much like her master.

A ki blast much like that of a bomb went for Chika when she was a little more than half way toward him. She merely jumped to the side doing a somewhat spin during it, it actually repelled the heat. Then the little line left from the ki blast was still there so she did a tuck and roll beneath it to avoid it. She continued to run despite the soft pants escaping her lips.

He shot a few more ki blasts at her all at once and she dodged to the best of her ability. Then there was one attack that she overlooked and it got her in her thigh. Piccolo smirked at this, he wants to see how her healing ability has matured.

You would think Piccolo would at least pause with his barrage of attacks, but that's not a realistic scenario. She placed her palm right above her thigh, still dodging, while her thigh healed slowly. It was finished and Chika closed the rest of the distance between them. Chika smirked slightly, mirroring her master.

Piccolo threw a series of punches at her head and she avoided them all with her head swinging everywhere, still not showing an ounce of emotion yet. She crouched low trying to do a swinging kick to trip him, but Piccolo appeared behind her and shot another ki blast. She tuck and rolled again avoiding his attack. Piccolo then stopped his attacks and crossed his arms over his chest and smirking at his student who passed his test.

Her breath was decently labored at this point as she looked back at him wondering why he stopped. He usually trained her until she dropped. What so special about today for her?

"Today you will get to see your brother again," Piccolo said and her face brightened up, "However, I'm going to have you wear weights when fighting along side him."

Her face dropped in disappointment and fear. She doesn't want to fight along side her brother against Piccolo.

"But Shishō—" she started off but was cut off.

**(AN: Shishō means master.)**

"No buts! It's time for the both of you to learn how to fight. Don't worry neither of you will die, I've invested too much time in making both of you useful."

Those words were harsh, but Piccolo couldn't deny that during the six months of special training for Chika, she's grown on him. She's grown on him like a favored niece or like a step daughter. Piccolo didn't show it, but her child-like way of seeing things, strong will, fighting mannerisms that have developed much like his own, and her pure heart have effected him. The same applies to Gohan, except the one about his fighting mannerisms (Gohan has not inherrited that from him).

He tossed her the ankle/foreleg weights to her. She didn't attempt to catch it for fear of the heavy items hurting her. She stared at him with an expression that literally said: what the hell am I supposed to do with this?

"Put them on underneath your pants legs to hide them," he commanded.

She did as he said. She fell to the ground when trying to walk around and Piccolo held in the smirk of amusement at this accidental fall. She got up and had pure determination in her face.

"I'll master this in no time!" She said in determination.

He grabbed the four and a half-year old without any indication or warning and took off into the air. She didn't squirm or fight him on trying to get away this time, she wants to see her brother after all... she just doesn't want to fight with him against Piccolo.

"It's time I teach how to fly as well," he smirked sadistically dropping her high in the air and close to where Gohan is residing.

She screamed in fear for her life as she plummeted toward the Earth. Piccolo simply watch, not planning on saving her until the last second and only of she needs it. She began taking off into the air at the very last minute, bringing forth the ki within her to fly around. Piccolo landed beside her when she landed next to her brother.

"Gohan!" She squealed happily hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Chi," he smiled using his cute nick name for her and hugging her back.

Piccolo didn't show any emotion at this little reunion. He's got an agenda to go by and he doesn't have any time for this heart filled junk.

"Alright, enough of this. You've been reacquainted, so now I'm going to teach you to spar. You'll both take me on together," he said separating them.

The twins looked at each other in fear and curiosity at what their mentor is going to do.

"Now, I'm going to come at both of you with all of got. Now, Chika has already had this kind of training so I stepped up the difficulty with her weights and on top of fighting me along side you she's also responsible for healing your injuries, Gohan. Since you're so used to healing yourself, Chika, it's going to be a challenge healing others. Prepare yourselves!"

Gohan hadn't had any fighting or dodging training at all only the survival training, so he just looked scared beyond belief when Piccolo shot a ki blast at the child. Chika on the other hand was quite used to this, however the weights put a rather large hindrance on her ability to dodge so she got hit by the blast too trying to get her and her brother out of the way.

Chika knew what she had to do. She needed to heal herself and her brother because they're currently suffering from twin burns that are pretty severe. Piccolo raised his hand again planning to attack both of them again. Chika tried her twin by placing her hands above his burn. The burns very slowly began to heal, the green energy emitted from her palms in the form of rippling bubbles. Piccolo didn't hesitate to strike them down with another ki blast.

The twins laid unconscious and Piccolo knew they obviously needed more work.


	4. Saiyans Arrive

The twins and Piccolo stood in the grass, almost done with their warm-up when the sunny sky turned pitch black. Piccolo understood what was going on, but the siblings didn't, they've never seen anything like this before.

"It seems they've come a little early," Piccolo stated as the sky turned back to its normal color.

The twins were adorned in the same clothing as Piccolo excluding the heavy training items. Although, Chika is actually wearing ankle/foreleg weights for six months hidden underneath her pants, she's also wearing her Daddy's orange strip of gi as a head band with the bow below and the back of her high ponytail and there's a small tie on her waist band. She also has a small pouch attached to the back of her waist band acrrear her rear end.

Chika felt determination spark in her gut and Gohan on the other hand was extremely nervous. However, there was one thing the five year old boy did like, he _knew_ he has one-uped his twin sister in the believe that he is stronger than her. He's always wanted to come out ahead of headstrong female.

"There's no need to be afraid, we've become strong this past year," Piccolo said to his students.

"Yes Shishō!" Chika said.

All three of them sensed something odd. There were strong Kis around them and approaching quickly. The twins didn't recognize Kuririn at first when he landed in front of the trio, they both assumed he was a Saiyan.

"Hey, long time no see Piccolo," the bald one smirked.

"What have you come for, little man? Have you come to see the _real _fighters?" Piccolo insulted.

"Oh give me a break, I've been training for a year."

"I admit I see slight improvement. Are the other idiots coming too?"

"All of 'em. I was just the closest."

"You're the guy from the Turtle House," Gohan said finally recognizing him.

"Hello," Chika said politely to the bald fighter.

"I'm Kuririn. You look like your Dad did when he was a kid," Kuririn said to Gohan and then said to Chika, "You remind me of your Mom when she was a kid too."

"Your small and strong, right? Daddy used to talk about you all the time," Chika smiled in a friendly manner.

"Pft, of course he leads with s_mall. _Just because _he _grew a little...," the bald boy grumbled.

"You're going to fight with us, aren't you?" Gohan asked excitedly.

Kuririn nodded once and then asked the twins, "So, how bad was it, being trained by Piccolo?"

"Hard," Gohan said.

"Shishō," Chika started in her usual cheery voice, "repeatedly came after me at full force to help and literally beat his teachings into me. Granted I thought I was going to die..., but I think it made me mentally stronger."

"Enough small talk, they're here," Piccolo said.

"S-so, those are the Saiyans, huh? Their Ki is like a demonic aura," the noseless martial artist said.

"Have you been preparing for us?" Vegeta smirked landing in front of the trio along with Nappa.

"How did you guess?" Piccolo said, not really caring and continued with what he actually cares about, "Let's make this clear. What do you want from here?"

"Ah, that voice... so it was _you_ who killed Radditz, wasn't it?" Vegeta said.

"Voice?"

"Didn't Radditz tell you? This also serves as a transmitter."

"He's a Namekian," Nappa said.

"He looks like it. It's not so strange that Radditz was beaten then..."

"Namekian?" Piccolo questioned looking surprised.

"Piccolo... you're an alien, no wonder," Kuririn said uncomfortably.

The twins blinked at their master never really considering Piccolo as different. They just never considered it in their five year old minds.

"They say these slimy Namek gastropods posses powers beyond their fighting abilities even surpassing sorcery. It was you who made the Dragon Balls, correct?"

"You know about the Dragon Balls?!" Kuririn demanded.

"Of course, why else would we bother with this dump of a planet? Hand them over! Bring out all the Namekians you can find, they're just slugs to us."

"_Heh," _Piccolo chuckled darkly, "Thanks to I have a better insight on my ancestory. Alas, for me I did not create the Dragon Balls. My specialty is combat. Now, we'll see who's the slug!"

"If you won't give us the information on the Dragon Balls then we'll just have to beat it out of you," Vegeta smirked.

"981..., 1021, 1220, and 1083. Fools! As if you can challenge us with power levels like _those_!" Nappa said.

"Nappa, take off your scouter."

"Why?"

"These slugs vary their to suit the battle. Those numbers are worthless," Vegeta said crushing his scouter in his hands.

"Yeah... that's right. That weakling Radditz probably got himself killed because he was so dependent on these scouters and was caught off guard."

"W-weakling," Piccolo said, "That weakling?"

"I-It's Radditz the guy who nearly clobbered both you an' Goku _together_?" Kuririn said, shocked, "Weaking he says... hehe."

"Why don't we see what they can really do? Then we can ask them again about the Dragon Balls. Hey Nappa, weren't there six seeds for cultivars left?"

"You like to play games don't you, Vegeta?"

"What are Saibaiman?" Chika asked curiously.

"Yeah, what are those?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, there's six alright," Nappa said planting them into the ground, "They'll grow in this soil."

A few droplets from a strange bottle was poured onto the seeds that were just planted. Then a slight shake of the Earth, quick growing in the soil, and voila out sprang six short little aliens.

"Yeesh, I don't like the look of those things," Kuririn said.

"Those four are your targets," Vegeta instructed.

"This is going to harder then we thought," the bald boy said.

"I'd say so," the Namek said.

Suddenly Ten-ShinHan and Chaozu dropped down beside the four fighters. Then Yamucha landed as well right beside Chika. The twins heard about them as Goku's friends, but just never met them.

"Sorry I'm late," Yamucha smirked.

"Yamucha!" Kuririn shouted in happiness that his friend is here to fight.

"They keep coming don't they? Like a swarm of gnats," Vegeta stated.

"Aren't there supposed to be two Saiyans?" The three eyed man asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't complain," Kuririn said snidely.

"Hmph, seven of them...," Vegeta trailed off, not satisfied with this number, "it can't be a fun game with seven to six. I suppose we'll just have to take out one of them."

Vegeta shot a long strip of Ki at Yamucha. It knocked him backwards in a crumpled heap against the mountainous rocks.

"Yamucha!" Kuririn exclaimed.

"I've got this," Chika said.

Chika ran over to the crumpled up and broken looking baseball player. She kneeled in front of him, laid him flat as gently as she could, and began to examine Yamucha as best as she could to figure out what needs to be done.

"What is that brat doing?" Nappa questioned.

"Never mind that, he's dead anyway," Vegeta said, "Let's start our little game."

Chika didn't bother listening to anything after that since she was so concentrated on the task at hand and figured that she's not particularly threatened at the moment, so she went on with her examination. The young girl first checked for a pulse at his wrist and neck and discovered a small thrum of a pulse at his jugular. She sighed in relief, he's not dead. Chika then began to search for what's the most injured. It was the top of his head— which was bleeding profusely— where it met with the rocks.

Chika placed her palms atop his head having the rippling green bubbles begin to heal the top of the easily defeated martial artist's head. Keeping up this unnamed technique made up of Ki takes a lot concentration and control..., it's not a very easy feat for Chika but every time she does it she gets better at it.

"Aren't you Goku's kid?" Yamucha said weakly to the five year old healer.

"Yes," she said giving him a small smile, "but you shouldn't talk right now... you may die."

He scoffed, "Silly child..., I'm already dying."

"No you're not," she scowled slightly at him even though talking is starting to mess up her concentration, "I'm healing you right now."

"It's okay... you can stop now. Just be sure to bring me back when this is all over... I've got to apologize to Bulma and Puar."

Chika blinked at the man in confusion as his body simply gave out. It was damaged beyond repair. She couldn't help but feel that she failed in her first genuine healing scenario. Although, she had knowledge that they'll bring Yamucha back eventually when using the Dragon Balls... Chika tried to put aside the feeling of failure and replace it with the feeling and hope that she's necessary and they can just wish him back to life. She walked back over to Piccolo, her master, with a slightly saddened look.

"Yamucha-san is dead," she said sadly, "He was damaged beyond repair."

Ten-ShinHan's victory was spoiled with the knowledge of Yamucha being dead when Chika informed them. Everyone was silent for a moment then Kuririn broke the silence angrily grieving.

"Aren't you supposed to be a healer?!" the bald and short man shouted in her face stricken with grief, "Why didn't you heal him back to full health?!"

"I'm not a miracle worker and I'm still very new at this!" She exclaimed not liking being yelled at in the face, "So, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blame me for this!"

There was a short pause as tensions were still fairly high... Piccolo was wondering whether if focusing on her healing ability was a waste of time, it hasn't helped so far. Vegeta broke said tension not really caring about Yamucha.

"Well, which one of you slugs are next?"

There was a slight pause before Chika said with a smirk and new found determination knowing that everyone right now is viewing her as useless, "I believe it's my turn."

"But Chi—" Gohan started worried for his sister but Piccolo cut him off.

"Have faith in your sister, I didn't produce a weakling."

The fighters spread out giving them some room seeing this as an one-on-one scenario. Chika stood in front of the little Saibaiman that's about her size. A determined gaze was exchanged between them before the little alien seemingly disappeared. Her eyes widened briefly, she wasn't expecting that.

_Now, what will you do, Chika? _Piccolo thought with a smirk.

Chika began to look up, right, left and turned around to look behind herself. She came to one conclusion in her mind because there's no other options left: below.

"Chika, you shouldn't fight you're not a fighter you're a healer... I'll protect—" Gohan was cut off during his little stating of how he believes his sister to be weak by said sister.

"He must be below!" She exclaimed slamming her small fist onto the ground.

The Earth surrounding her little fist began to rise up like a wave in the form of large rocks and clouds of smoke when struck revealing the terrified Saibaiman that was about thirty feet away from her. The vibrations caused the unprepared Gohan to fall on his back, he was more shocked that his twin sister acquired such ridiculous strength. In fact the rocks that rose up from behind her nearly hit Gohan. He found himself jealous and upset that he wasn't better at something than his sister.

_Well done, _Piccolo thought still smirking at his student.

"Found you," Chika smirked at the Saibaiman still bent over a little from her super ground punch.

The Saibaiman looked at the little girl still fearful before jumping atop the broken up rocks he was just between. Kuririn, Ten-ShinHan and Chaozu wore similar expressions of shock like her brother; it was confirmed in their minds that this is definitely Goku's child. She straightened up and Gohan did the same still looking shocked.

_If I don't stop underestimating my twin sister... I could get killed_, Gohan thought in fear.

The Saibaiman ran toward her not wanting to be out done when the fight was just getting started. She was facing it sideways so she just formed her right hand into a fist, not bothering to look up and back-handed the Saibaiman wih the fist she just formed and sending him flying and breaking a near by tree in half. She straightened up fully, walking over to the little alien.

"You stupidly rushed in to attack me, underestimating me. That is your downfall," she smirked.

Her left fist was at her side and her right one was poised and ready to inflict pain as she kneeled before the little green alien. Her right fist punched the Saibaiman in the gut and it screeched in pain as the ground surrounding them formed a crater knocking a few trees around them down. Her short victory didn't go unnoticed by the people around Chika especially the Saiyans.


	5. Nappa

**(AN: I have some reviewers to thank.**

**Bella: Yeah, I'm right there with you. Dragon Ball Z could have used a strong female character... I guess it just wasn't Akira Toriyama's style, but I think Android 18 was pretty strong. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story. :—)**

**Thrubardockeyes: Thank you for both reviews. Also, Gohan will definitely have his moments, their sibling rivalry demands it. :—))**

"Nappa," Vegeta smirked, "Why don't you take on the little brat and test her out."

Chika felt this undeniable fear course throughout her being. She didn't want to fight Nappa, ever. Although, she made a promise to herself that she will never give up... that's her will. Nappa, on the other hand felt this excitement run bubble inside of him even though he doesn't feel she'll be worth his time.

"Okay, but let's move a little over here and out of the way," Chika said.

"But Chi—" Gohan started off but Chika interrupted him.

"By now you should understand my personality," Chika started off with her back turned to all of her friends and facing the enemy, "I have inherited Daddy's hatred of losing."

Gohan nodded feeling stupid for yet _again _underestimating his sister's strong will. Nappa agreed to take the fight elsewhere when Chika leaped off into the air to a small clearing.

"We're this far away from your friends so we can begin," then Nappa smirked at the emotionless face of the five year old, "Now, does it make you feel better to know that you're friends aren't going to watch you die?"

He began to fire strong Ki blasts at the little girl. She began to run doing flips and side running to get away from the Saiyan's blasts. Rocks and dust began to drop and appear causing her to do extra dodging with extra zesty little flips, cartwheels, and jumps. Nappa just kept up his barrage of high powered Ki attacks as Chika began to hop from rock to rock seeing all of them as temporary shields— every other attack destroyed each rock.

"How long do you plan on running around?" Nappa smirked sending yet even more long streams of Ki at his opponent.

_I'm just getting tired out dodging and avoiding his long distance Ki attacks... somehow I'll have to turn this into this into a close-range battle, but I don't know what his hand-to-hand skills are like; they're probably superb. I'll have to risk it and use Shishō's fearsome close-range fighting skills that took seemingly forever to acquire, _Chika thought analytically while panting softly.

"Alright then," Nappa smirked building up a large amount of Ki.

Her eyes widened before dodging the extremely large sphere of Ki at the last second. She landed on her hands and knees and panting rather heavily feeling a little tired. She forced herself up and began side running to avoid his Ki attacks.

_Before, during and after the attack... I've watched. I'm beginning to pick up his battle patterns and where they'll go. He's dominant in his right hand and leads with his left foot. I'm getting closer to him... I shall have the advantage soon,_ she thought.

She got to him finally and threw a few punches at her. She ducked low with short height advantage and tried to do a low swinging kick to trip him up, but Nappa jumped up into the air attempting to kick her in the face as well. However Chika is used to this kind of attacking and dodging scenario, so she bent backwards and did a swift back flip to get back on her feet feeling rather light headed.

That never stopped her strong will or determination as she swung her leg around and alternated between them trying to land a hit on Nappa. Unfortunately Nappa moved away from it with ease. She thought she had him pinned back up against the rock wall so she threw a punch at it. The rock wall formed a little vertical crater surrounding her little fist.

Nappa smirked at seeing this... before seizing the opportunity to strike since she's busy with her hand stuck in a rock. He kneed her in the gut and sent her rolling back against a tree. She wanted to cry from the pain emitting from her gut, but she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted by her tears as she focused on getting the yellow energy of self healing to activate.

_I-I can't lose, _She swore to herself.

"You see, little girls aren't supposed to fight... especially ones that are as weak as you. Come on, I thought you'd be just a little bit entertaining I'm not even using half of my power," Nappa insulted.

Nappa came closer with hands ready to strangle and defeat her. However, Chika got up on shaky legs, the now invisible yellow healing Ki has healed her to the point that her ribs aren't broken anymore yet they still hurt like hell.

"How are you standing, you slug, I broke your ribs!" Nappa demanded in his bout of anger.

"I made a promise," she said still clutching her stomach, "to myself that I'd never give up."

Nappa was about to back hand her in a final way, she didn't even blink in this course of events as Gohan jumped in front of her to counter the acting the strike. Nappa, since his defenses were completely down it sent him flying backwards. Chika continued to pant softly and clutching her gut, she wondered how brother defeated the Saibaimen so quickly and got between them.

"Sorry it took me so long Chi," Gohan smirked, liking that he got to save his sister and somewhat show her up.

"Gohan," Chika said still applying her vibrant yellow healing Ki to heal her broken ribs, "what are you doing? What about the other Saibaimen?"

"The others are taking care of them. They should join us soon," he answered, "in the mean time I'll protect you while you heal yourself."

"Thank you," she said softly as the yellow Ki became visible and started to work at a faster pace.

"Oh, now I get it... that brat can heal people, that's why she's she ran over to that weak human. You two have Saiyan blood in you, right? It's not that common that a healer comes out through our race... hm, but it happens. It's not going to help you two, you're as good as dead, so tell me where the Dragon Balls are."

"Never," Chika said determinedly.

Gohan nodded in fierce agreement.


	6. Teamwork

Chika doen't like to use the technique she's using very often... it drains her of her Ki and she's not left with much, that's why she prefer to use her bubbles based technique plus it's faster, but it's not as effective and it only targets one area of the body. Therefore, she only semi-healed her battered ribs and bruised organs using the yellow based energy. She could still fight and heal though... She's disappointed that it only took one hit to knock her down like this.

Gohan was taking on Nappa along with Piccolo, Kuririn, Tien Shinhan, and Chaozu. They weren't fairing that well, especially Gohan... he was cowering in fear behind a rock, all of his confidence that was masking his fear just slipped away. He was hiding behind a rather large rock.

Chika moved over to where her twin was rather cautiously for fear of being noticed and because her body was having trouble cooperating. When she sat next to her brother she used more of her limited Ki and yellow based healing ability to heal herself. Gohan just stared at his sister with fear in his dark eyes wondering why she just didn't play dead to fool Nappa and Vegeta.

"Why didn't you play dead to keep from actually dying?" Gohan asked in a whisper not understanding her will one bit.

"I've told you this before," she said with determined eyes, "I shall never give up this is the will I've inherited from Dad."

Gohan started to slowly understand this..., but that didn't take away his fear and it didn't gain him any of his confidence or fighting spirit back. All that did was make him feel a bit guilty and start a building of rivalry for his sister in his gut, his fear was too great to do anything at the moment though.

"I'm too s-scared, Chika," he said.

"Fine, I'll continue without you, it doesn't make a difference to me," she said not changing her facial expression one bit with these semi-harsh words, it masked her disappointment.

"Wait, Chika," he said but she ignored him not willing to hear another word from his mouth.

When Chika stood up she saw a horrific sight: Tien Shinhan's arm was chopped off in an instant. Her eyes widened briefly before flying over to Tien Shinhan and intercepting the attack that would've killed him if she hadn't gotten the both of them out of the way.

"What is that brat doing? I thought I killed her," Nappa growled in frustration.

"Nappa, you idiot," Vegeta said crossing his arms, "did you forget she has healing powers?"

"Oh right..., I forgot," he said sheepishly.

Chika quirked a brow at him wondering how a race that seems so stupid built little pods so advance to get from the other side of space to Earth. But now wasn't the time to dwell on how dumb or not Nappa is for Chika, Tien was bleeding pretty heavily from loosing his hand it was obvious what Chika had to do...

"Right I'll just truly kill her off, so these weaklings can't coming back," Nappa said sadistically.

Piccolo and Krillen were attempting to recover and get up from blows delivered by Nappa that they couldn't get up right away to help Chika so she could do her job properly without getting killed off. Gohan, like before, was too scared to get close to Nappa, but he was worried about Piccolo as he ran to him.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan cried out charging over to him worried about him.

Piccolo was quite angry at Gohan's uselessness at the moment and back handed the demi-Saiyan sending his back to smack against the rocks. The little five year old yelped in pain as he landed face first in the grass.

"Wh-why?" He cried out softly.

"If you're going to be useless like this then just go home to your mother," Piccolo said cooly, "You're sister is all I'm going to need if you continue to act like this."

The rivalry was slowly building to a boiling point in Gohan's gut... all he needEd was one more push and something would be done, but Piccolo was done talking to him seeing as Chika and Tien needed help.

Meanwhile with Tien and Chika, Nappa began running toward them seeing as flying was pointless at such a short distance. The three eyed man was too busy clutching his arm in agony to properly do anything and the little half Saiyan was left to defend herself and Tien.

The little girl rose her left foot in the air and slammed it into the Earth seeing as bending down to punch it would've taken too long... The hard rocks beneath her sandal rose up like a wave from the source and went after Nappa like he was the target. The bald Saiyan widened his eyes in slight surprise as he attempted to move away from the shocks of her blow. Unfortunately, it didn't hit him.

"Heh, I guess I'll have to fly and kill you two," Nappa chuckled sadistically.

Nappa stupidity and lowered guard simultaneously were the cause of him getting rammed by both Krillen and Piccolo. Chika sighed in relief as she finally got to treat Tien who passed out from the pain, Chaozu was just as thankful as he looked at his life long best friend.

"Will he be okay?" the little pale one asked that resembled a ghost.

She nodded with the green bubbles emitting from her tiny palms over the wound, "But..., I obviously can't get his hand back. I can't what isn't there."

The pain was lessening for Tien in his unconscious state of being as the healing quickened and her Ki has simply gotten stronger for a reason she didn't know of, although it was obvious to Vegeta who was observing this... when a half Saiyan or full Saiyan nearly dies they become much more powerful.

She watched in fascination as it formed a nub over the chopped appendage...

She gave a small smile in return and Chaozu took her hands in his cheering happily swinging her around in his adorable happiness. Chika made a face as she was swung around not expecting that, but giggled softly nonetheless at the fun motion of being swung around.

"Thank you," Chaozu cheered, "Tien Shinhan is all better! We can just wish his hand back with the Dragon Balls now that he won't die."

Meanwhile, Krillin and Piccolo were having the worst time with Nappa they could possibly have seeing as the Saiyan was more powerful than the both of them tag teaming. Tien couldn't fight anymore since he's unconscious and not dead and Chika told Chaozu that he needed to protect the body.

Suddenly, Piccolo went flying toward Chika after she jumped on top of the small hill to see how she could intervene.

Her eyes widened briefly when she called out, "Shishō! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...," he said sitting with a soft grunt, "I think it's time for you remove _them_."

Vegeta, who was still just observing, quirked an eyebrow not understanding what the Namek meant with his use of the pronoun... he surely didn't think that he meant himself and Nappa, that would be just absurd to him. Nappa simply didn't care as he continued to beat down Krillin.

She sat down the hill with her legs in front of her, "But you said to only to take them off during desperate times."

"Now, is the time," Piccolo smirked.

She shrugged, slowly removing the weights hidden beneath her pant legs, both of the Saiyans understood now. Nappa and Vegeta just chuckled as they looked at the little girl not taking her seriously one bit.

"As if a couple of pathetic little weights could—"

Chika cut off Vegeta's doubt and insult when she dropped the weights. It didn't just smack against the ground like normal weights, no it created two fairly large craters. The looks on the two Saiyans changed drastically to ones of shock and silence.

_I think you've over done it just a little bit_, _Piccolo_, Krillin thought staring at the girl with a sour expression on his face.

Piccolo stood up and shouted to Gohan, "Now, while they're distracted, Gohan!"

Gohan, who was about two feet away from the Saiyans, was too frightened to even think about doing anything remotely brave and stood frozen in his spot. Nappa didn't as he retaliated thinking he was going to be attacked from behind... The Ki blast was coming fast at the five year old. Piccolo thought fast as he flew in front of the blast taking the blow for Gohan.

"I thought I taught you how to become a man!" Piccolo roared as he fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked by this noble sacrifice except the Saiyans, they didn't care. Chika couldn't hear the words whispered to her twin, but she could feel this undeniable rage and anguish at Nappa for this; she felt like Piccolo was one of the most important people in her life to her, like an uncle. She swallowed the lump in my throat.

She set off flying toward Gohan and landed next to him with her eyebrows knotted together with repressed anguish... Gohan was afraid to ask or do anything for right now for her, he felt guilty.

"Chika I—" he was cut off when he felt her baby hand collide with his cheek with a loud thump making it turn a deep shade of pink.

"Stop being so afraid," she scowled heavily at him, "You and Krillin-san are going to help me take down Nappa. I can't do it by myself."

This was the the stick that broke the camels back for Gohan, his rivalry and utter desire to be ahead of his sister overruled his fear completely. Also, Piccolo sacrificed his life for him to save him from Nappa, that greatly contributed to it. Unfortunately Krillin at the moment could no longer participate in the fight against Nappa since he's been knocked out cold... hopefully not dead.

"Let's go Chi," he said.

"Yeah, let's avenge Shishō."

"Hmph," Nappa scoffed, "as if a bunch of brats like you could do anything to me."

"Careful Nappa," Vegeta scolded.

The twins rushed the alien planning to do some serious damage. They were right beside each other at an even pace their rivalry demanded to be ahead of one another, but Chika understood the importance of teamwork right now and held back. They caught up to Nappa and a flurry of punches kicks were thrown from both parties as they tried to deflect the attacks as well.

It went on like that for awhile and the twins were getting to be a bit tired, but they didn't relent upon their attacks. One punch landed true for Gohan as he delivered it straight to his jaw sending him a bit higher into the air. Shock was evident in both he twins, but it soon passed. Gohan sent a yellow colored Ki blast up at Nappa to keep in the air.

"Now, Chika!"

She understood what he meant and used her hands to propel herself into the air in order to administrate kicks after kicks in Nappa's gut. The kicks were delivered left first and then right over and over again. They slowly began to gain in speed as they began to go higher into the air. Chika felt her body begin to tire, but she knew that this wasn't enough to defeat Nappa and kept going.

"Hah!" She began to rise in volume as her muscles began to ache terribly.

Unknown to the twins their Dad, Goku, was just about there and in fact could see Chika and Nappa rising into the air with her barrage of kicks. She kept it going before her big finish which was her using her speed and her ability to fly to dig her heel Nappa's abdomen sending his back crashing down to the Earth using gravity to her advantage. She exclaimed as a rather large crater was left in their wake.

Goku finally arrived to witness Chika collapse in exhaustion from all that she's done. He didn't like this one bit as he picked up his little girl in his arms.

"Chika, are you alright?"

"Hi Daddy," she said with a proud smile written on her face at her and her brother's accomplishment whilst still panting, "Did you see Gohan and I beat him up?"

Goku made a face of distaste, it wasn't angry but it wasn't pleasant, "Yeah, I saw. You shouldn't be doing that Chika."

She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. Why was she getting lectured about fighting and Gohan wasn't? Was she not good, did she not have talent for it after all? Was Gohan still seen as the most favored in her mind or was it something else?

"Why? I don't understand?"

Goku looked at her as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're my little girl, I don't want you fighting."

She pouted heavily as she caught her breath for the most part. It was darnedest thing: when fighting she acted extremely serious and calm, but when she was off the battle field she acted like your typical adorable five year old girl. Goku set his little girl down thinking he set his point across to her and looked at the damage done.

"Vegeta...," Nappa croaked, "help... me."

Vegeta scoffed and finished him off with a high powered Ki attack leaving him in ashes. The conscious people other than Vegeta looked at him in shock for such cruelty froward his companion.

"I won't forgive you for any of this, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.


End file.
